Have a Little Faith in Me
by icbdrummergirl
Summary: Robert has been married to Cora for months now, but he still hasn't reciprocated her feelings. After hurting her so badly, how can he get her to trust in him again? A long road stretches before them, and their only chance is for Robert to overcome his insecurities. Potential rise in rating for future chapters. Please review! Your support is what keeps me motivated to stay at this!
1. Chapter 1

Robert gazed out the window of the library, watching the water droplets cascade down the window and the dark gray sky lighting up with an intense flash. The weather was dreadful, but it held nothing in comparison to the storm raging within him. _Where did I go wrong, _he asked himself. _What have I done? _The scotch in his hand remained untouched as his stomach churned from the events of the night before, his headache pounded as he remembered that hurt look that had been on her face. He leaned heavily on the window sill to support himself as he closed his eyes, brooding.

"Robert, are you quite alright," a gentle voice sounded from behind him. Robert did not turn to face his father, he just tightened his grip on his drink. "Son, please, talk to me. Is it Cora?"

The mention of her name sent a shudder through him as he finally allowed himself to confront the emotions waging war inside of him. His grip tightened further, and before he knew what had happened, shards of glass pierced through his hand as it shattered. Robert didn't care, didn't even feel the pain, nor did he acknowledge the blood cascading out of the wounds.

"For God's Sake, man," his father shouted as he lunged forward to grab his son and sit him down on the settee, "Carson!"

Carson all but burst through the door, gaping at the sight before him. He hurried off to send someone for the doctor, returning with some bandages. As His Lordship and Carson fussed over his hand, Robert paid no attention to them, for the tears had begun to sting his face and his body shuddered with sobs as he realized what a fool he had been.

"_Cora," he knocked on the door to the bedroom, "Are you ready yet?"_

"_Come in, Robert," her voice answered through the door. As he walked in, he didn't notice that she was in a new dressing gown. He simply made his way into the room, removing his dressing gown and beginning to unbutton his pajama shirt. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, but as he came over to the bed, he immediately pulled her into his kiss. The heat between them was there already as it always was, but there was that crucial piece missing, his heart._

_He pushed her back gently and crawled over top of her, kissing her until he felt it was time to begin. Though everything was very pleasurable for them both, after he rolled off and pulled his bottoms back on, he kissed her goodnight, before leaving for his dressing room. As he closed the door behind him, he just barely heard her sob. He stopped just inside his dressing room, listening to her cry. He knew she wanted him to stay with her and sleep with her, but he was scared. He knew how badly she craved his love and affection, but he didn't know how to give it to her. The sound of her despair ate at him until he walked back into the room. "Cora, I'm sorry."_

_She didn't try to hide her tears, for this had become her routine. She gave him her all, but he was incapable of reciprocating her feelings, and it hurt her more than she admitted to him. He didn't know how it felt to have a spouse that didn't love back, and it was tearing her apart. "What are you doing here, Robert? We both know what this is. I am your wife and it is my duty to help you to conceive an heir. I shouldn't expect you to want to cuddle with me, or spend any time with me."_

"_Now that is hardly fair! You know very well how busy Papa has kept me with the running of the estate lately," his voice rising along with his temper, "This is our home, and I will do what is necessary to keep from running it into the ground!"_

"_I understand, Robert," her eyes swimming with more tears, "I know your duties all too well. I just wish that my efforts in our marriage were more appreciated."_

"_Cora, I know that you love me, and I'm working on it, I really am, but with the way things are going with the estate right now, I just haven't had the time for such nonsense…"_

_The look on her face said it all. He stopped speaking as he watched her heart break, and it was all because of him. She struggled to speak evenly, but she managed to whisper, "Of course, Lord Downton." The use of his formal title set off all sorts of alarms throughout his senses as her icy words chilled him to the bone. "I won't be your distraction anymore."_

"_That is hardly what I mea-," he began , his temper beginning to rise once more._

"_JUST GO!" She threw the spare pillow, the one that should have been his, at him and she buried herself under the covers as hysterical sobs coursed through her. Robert knew he should do something, but the only thing he could think to do was the thing he was best at, withdrawing. As he returned to his dressing room, he sat down on his bed, shocked from what had just transpired. As he collapsed back, he fell into uneasy sleep, knowing that he had just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life._

"Robert," a voice shouted at him, pulling him out of his trance, "What is wrong with you?"

His father stood before him with bloody bandages, and Carson stood at his side with a bowl containing the gruesome shards of glass. Robert knew that he needed to conjure an answer, but no words would come. His father shook his shoulders, snapping him out of it. "I-I ruined everything," he sobbed, managing the only words he could for the moment. His father took a seat beside him, placing his arm around his severely shaken son, attempting to calm him. Carson exchanged a glance with him, and then eagerly left the father and son to their troubles, giving them privacy. Seeing Lord Downton in tears was a very uncomfortable sensation for him, and he simply did not know how to handle it.

"There, there, my boy," he patted his son's back. "Judging by your current state, I can only imagine that you have once more failed to tell your wife your true feelings for her."

Robert looked up at him in shock, "B-but Papa I." he started, sniffling through his tears. He was silenced by the older man's powerful voice.

"Robert, you can try to deny it all you like, but I've seen the smile you wear on your face when that sweet girl is near, I've seen the way you strive to protect her from danger, but, son, I swear that you are the greatest danger to her right now. Be considerate of her situation. We have brought her into our foreign world, far from the people she knows and loves, and what for? Her fortune? To give you an heir? That is hardly the case. I know that you love her, and it's time that you act like a man and tell her."

Though the words were harsh, they sunk into Robert's skin, and he felt truly ashamed of himself, "I know that you're right, Papa. I just don't know how to fix it."

"I would start by showing her that you care. Don't simply spit out the words, for that will only push her further from you. You must wait for the right moment, and then confess your love to her. Start small, Robert, or I do fear you will only increase the space between you. Now, go, son. Find her and just hold her, kiss her, do whatever it takes to earn her faith in you back."

Robert nodded and stood, wincing as he tried to move his hand, "Send the doctor up when he arrives, Papa. I cannot afford for this to get infected." As he climbed the stairs, he sighed, nervousness eating at him. As he reached the door to their bedroom, he raised his hand softly to knock, taking a deep breath before his knuckles collided with the wood. _Here goes nothing._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I was listening to some older music the other night, and I found that I couldn't stop thinking about a certain song. Have A Little Faith In Me, John Hiatt. If you listen to the lyrics, you can see the elements that inspired me. Such a beautiful song for a beautiful couple**.

* * *

She was an absolute mess, and it was all because of him. She clutched tighter at the covers, her eyes puffy and swollen from having spent the whole night crying. Her heart was broken, and there was simply no denying it. She had given him her heart, and his words had shattered it to pieces. Her only comfort was the sound of the thunder rumbling outside and rattles of the window from the tremors it caused. A soft knock sounded at the door, but she didn't want anyone to see her like this. "Go away," she croaked.

Robert heard the feeble voice and a sharp pang of guilt pierced his heart. "Cora, darling, may I come in," he fought to keep his voice even.

"I would really rather you didn't," she replied in a tone that worried him greatly.

Against her wishes he opened the door to find the room in almost complete darkness, and her white pallor shined in comparison to the shadows around her. From his distance he could already see that she had been crying, for her eyes glimmered with the promise of more tears, and she possessed dark circles beneath them.

"Oh, Cora. It pains me to see you in this state," his voice softened, as he slowly approached her.

"I apologize for my appearance, I know that this is not what is expected of me as the wife of a Lord." She mumbled. He sat down beside her on the bed, his palm twitching with the urge to reach out and stroke her cheek.

"I'm not concerned about that at all, darling," he sighed, fidgeting with his cufflinks as he tried to find appropriate words.

"No, you wouldn't be, would you," she said quietly, staring straight ahead on her side.

He couldn't take it anymore, he reached out for her, and she jerked back at his touch as if it burned her. "Cora," he gasped, shocked at her reaction.

"Don't. Just don't Robert. Don't you dare pretend that you care when you know as well as I that you don't. I love you, but it is clear to me that this is not a marriage of love," she shuddered as she began to sob again, "And it never will be!"

His stomach lurched as he realized how badly he had hurt her, and he couldn't think of what to do. He felt like sobbing himself, but he had to stay strong and make her know that he really did care. He slid off of the bed to his knees, kneeling in front of her tear-stained face, looking into her haunting baby blues. The sorrow he found their shook him to his very soul, and as he reached for her hand, he spoke very softly to her. "You know the reason as to why we were married, and I know that this has been a very uneven relationship. I have not been good to you, Cora, and I am deeply ashamed by this." He squeezed her hand tightly, "However, you act as though you are meaningless to me and that is far from the truth. I do care for you, Cora. I care for you greatly. Just be patient with me, and I promise, I will be defenseless when it comes to you."

Cora swallowed hard as she stared into his stormy blues, "I find it hard to allow myself to become hopeful again, Robert. We've been together for months now and you still won't even stay in bed with me. You won't allow me in, and it kills me." Tears blurred her vision, and suddenly she felt his arms around her.

"It's hard for me to open up," he said softly, stroking her hair, "But seeing how badly I have hurt you, I really want to make an effort for you, Cora." His anxieties were beginning to return and his breathing became shallow as he grew upset, "I am guilty of being a horrid and selfish husband, and for neglecting my wonderful wife, and I don't think I can forgive myself for this." He pulled back, and he felt his eyes spill over.

Cora watched as tears began to stream down his face, surprising her greatly. It was then that she finally noticed his poorly bandaged hand, dried blood caked to his fingers. "Robert! What happened to your hand," she gasped, her eyes widening with concern.

He winced as he remembered the injury once more, "I squeezed a glass too hard," he said sheepishly, "The doctor is supposed to be coming to have a look."

"You poor thing! That has to be very painful," she questioned, and suddenly, her concern for his health overwhelmed her feelings of grief over their relationship.

Robert was once more astonished by her unrelenting love for him and how powerful it was. After all he had put her through the past few months, she fell to pieces at a small injury to his hand. He fought the urge to smile as the thought warmed him his soul. "To be honest, I keep forgetting that it exists. I am certain that I will survive it." He deadpanned and gave her a serious look, but when she smacked his arm, she gave him a small smile, giving him hope that he still had a chance to fix everything.

A knock on the door announced the arrival of the doctor, and Robert stood to head back downstairs. "Now, Cora, darling, why don't you go take a nice and relaxing bath?"

"That actually sounds like a wonderful idea. I'm afraid that my night was rather restless," she dropped that sentence, not desiring to go backwards. "Robert?"

"Yes, Cora," he inquired, gazing at her as he waited for her response.

"Do you think that maybe you could read to me later," she asked shyly, not making direct eye contact with him.

He smiled, knowing how much she liked it when he read to her, and he had to admit, he enjoyed reading almost as much as he enjoyed seeing her happy. "I think that sort of thing can be arranged."

He left the room, leaving Cora to her thoughts. _I don't want to let him go. I want to believe in him and all of his promises. _She sighed, knowing that he would have to prove himself to her, but she couldn't help but feel a small inkling of hope.

As the doctor cleaned his hand, Robert tried to drive away the stinging pain with thoughts of Cora. He knew that he was a fool, and he despised himself for what he had done to her, but he vowed to devote himself to her in an attempt to make her happy and treat her like the beautiful being that she was. Lord Grantham watched as his son's hand was tended to, but he wasn't focused on the bandages. His eyes were keenly watching the young man's expression. He knew that his son hadn't figured it out yet, but he knew that he truly loved his wife, and he hoped with everything in him that he had raised Robert well enough to be able to repair the damage he had so recklessly caused. _If something happened to that girl, it would destroy him._ With his advancing age, he knew that his son's decisions were crucial to the survival of Downton, and though Robert may not have realized yet how grave it was for him to steady his relationship, it was clear to him that they could not fail. With a sigh and a sip of his drink, he shook the thoughts away. _He's your son. Have a little faith._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The reviews have been wonderful so far, and I love your reactions to this story. This chapter is one of the more depressing ones, but the emotion is definitely there. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Cora, how are you, my darling girl?"

She giggled and blushed as Robert's father kissed her cheek, "I am doing much better, I must admit, Papa." The older man's fondness for her was truly touching, and she smiled at him, returning his already warm smile Just a few hours ago she had been holed up in bed, but she had decided to come down for dinner with the family much to Robert's relief.

Robert grinned as he watched her interact with his father. He adored the way that they got on so well even as his mother remained to be difficult. Cora turned back to smile at him, and he admired once more how stunning she looked. As he drank in her beauty, her eyes twinkled with amusement, watching him. His cheeks reddened as he realized he'd been caught, and he gave her a sheepish smile. _What are you doing to me, you sweet vixen? _His cousin James called his name, and he turned to talk to him, his gaze occasionally flicking back to his wife.

"Things between the two of you seem much better, Robert," James remarked with a sly smile. He loved teasing his cousin about his shenanigans, but his he was sincere in his observation this time.

"We had a talk, and I think that it certainly helped things," he glanced over to her where she conversed with Rosamund, and she met his gaze, a smile tugging at his lips, "Do not mistake me though, we are nowhere close to where I believe we should be, and it is my own fault for allowing things to grow this bad."

"I knew things have been tense lately, but I did not wish to meddle in your personal affairs," his cousin responded sympathetically. James knew that his cousin could be exasperatingly dense at times, and it was his failure to understand his own feelings that was pushing his wife away. It was clear as day to him, but apparently his cousin lived in a state of perpetual darkness.

"I'm afraid I'm not very good at these things," Robert sighed, silently cursing his lack of romantic tendencies. His insecurities were coming back at full force, and his stomach began to tighten with knots as he struggled to push away the negative thoughts. As he looked back over to her, she was deep in conversation with his sister, and he swallowed hard, "I don't deserve her."

"Robert, my dear chap," James said softly, patting his cousin on the back, "That's preposterous. You may be overbearing and irrational at times, I believe that the two of you were made for each other. You mustn't allow yourself to fall into such thinking."

He sighed and excused himself to pour another drink, swallowing his anxieties with a deep swig, burning all the way down. They still lurked too close to the surface, so he poured himself another generous glass, downing that one as well. He began to feel the effects of his gratuitous amounts of self-indulgence, closing his eyes to try to shake the dizzying stupor beginning to fall over him. He knew he had ingested too much, but he found himself unable to care. He was about to pour another glass when he heard his mother's voice, and he winced, setting down the bottle.

"Well we're ever so glad you finally decided to join the living. It's not proper for a lady to spend an entire day in bed," Violet scolded, and Robert winced at his mother's tone.

"Well, considering you don't trust me with any of the duties that I am supposed to be learning how to perform, I could hardly say you missed me much, and it doesn't matter," Cora heatedly replied, "What _does _matter is that I am here _now._"

Violet scoffed at her daughter-in-law's response, "You're of no use to anyone if you refuse to crawl out of your nest of self-pity. It's been nearly 7 months now and you still have nothing to show for it!"

Cora's face drained of color as the words hit hard, causing a sharp pain in her chest as a sob slipped out and she dashed from the room. Robert blinked as she ran off, his mouth agape as he tried to process everything that had just happened.

"Violet! How could you do such a terrible thing," her husband questioned, to which she simply took another sip of her sherry. Rosamund glared at her mother, and the room had fallen silent, all eyes on Robert. In his drunken stupor, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. James came to his rescue, leading him to the door with a firm push.

"Go find her, Robert."

As he stepped out into the foyer, he wasn't sure where he should start when he heard her sobs nearby. He stumbled a bit as he followed the sound to the best of his impaired abilities. She was on the front steps the door slightly ajar. He noisily exited onto the landing and tried to find his words.

"Co-Cora my dar-ling. Why don't you… Erm… Come back in," he slurred out, leaning heavily against the door frame.

"Ho-How can you expect for me to go back in there," she sobbed, "Nothing I do makes her happy! Or you! How can you expect me to stay here when I can't make your mother accept me, can't make you love me, and most importantly, I can't even conceive a child with you!"

Robert stared at his wife's violently shuddering form, and blinked again, struggling to assist her in her time of need. After a moment of stupidly standing there, he huffed out, "I-I don't know what you want me to do. "

She turned to look at him, and he watched her heart break for the second time in the past two days. "No, Robert," she whispered, her eyes brimming with hurt and tears, "You never do." She stood up and walked off into the darkness, leaving him behind.

Fear struck him at once, and he shouted, "Cora! Return here, now!" When he couldn't see her anymore, he panicked and tried to run after her, and he stumbled and tripped off of the small step, falling to his face in the gravel. Carson, hearing the chaos came running out to find Robert sprawled out on the ground, groaning.

"Your Lordship! What happened," Carson asked frantically as he helped Robert to his feet, supporting him heavily, smelling the Scotch on his breath. "Let's get you to bed, m'lord."

"No," he shouted, "I have to find Cora! I have to find her…!" He begin to sob uncontrollably into the other man's collar, leaving Carson terribly uncomfortable. He tried to comfort the drunken Lord in front of him, sighing heavily as he escorted him back inside.

"There, there, m'lord. Allow me to fetch your father? Stay put," he rushed off, returning with Lord Grantham and Lady Rosamund. As Robert tried to explain what had happened, he became more worked up. Rosamund ran off with Carson in search of Cora, leaving Robert alone with his father.

"Let's go, son," lifting his son up and supporting him as they climbed the stairs slowly. He got Robert to his dressing room and deposited him on the bed. "Oh, Robert… You disappoint me with this behavior." He shook his head and closed the door, leaving his snoring son and heir fully dressed on his bed.

Lord Grantham descended the stairs once more, looking for Carson and his daughter. They returned a quarter hour later empty-handed. They decided that there was nothing that could be done at this hour, so they decided to call it a night. In his bedroom, he removed his dressing gown and climbed in next to his wife. He stared out the window, praying to God that his daughter-in-law was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter had me in tears. I hope they were worth it. Grab the tissues, everyone.**

* * *

Robert woke the next morning with a pounding headache, his vision blurry, and his stomach in turmoil. He couldn't remember much from the night before, but he had awoken dressed fully in his clothes from dinner, even his shoes on his feet. He sat up as a wave of sharp nausea hit him, but a few deep breaths later and it was gone. He was very confused as to what was going on, but he couldn't even manage to crawl out of bed. He managed to ring for Carson, and that was the extent of his mobility. As Carson finally appeared at his door, he was silently disgusted by the sight before him. The man was curled up in a ball on his bed, his tails a rumpled mess, but what had him most upset was his behavior the previous night.

"Good morning, sir," Carson said coldly, "Anything I can get for you?"

"It would be marvelous," he said roughly, "If I could have a powder for this blasted headache." He groaned, and Carson agreed, leaving to get him the powder. He returned minutes later with Lord Grantham.

He took one look at his son and was filled with aching disappointment. "Carson, if you could give us a moment?"

Carson looked all too happy to leave the uncomfortable situation. "Absolutely, m'lord." He hurried from the room, and Lord Grantham pulled up a chair next to the bed. He was silent for several minutes before finally finding words to proceed.

"Tell me, son. How are you feeling this morning," he waited, trying to hide the cold tone in his voice.

"I feel as though I've been bucked from the back of a horse," he grumbled, his eyes closed due to his sensitivity to the light flooding the room. "I expect Cora is livid with me for having so much to drink."

His father froze as he stared hard at his son. _Does he really not remember last night?_ "Robert," he began cautiously, "Do you remember what transpired last night?" His concern for the situation had risen considerably as he waited for his son's response.

"I remember Mama causing a scene," he said slowly, trying to pick out memories from the night before, "And then I went to find Cora… I think." Robert opened one eye and looked at his father for confirmation. When his father sat before him in stunned silence, Robert opened both eyes, sitting up slowly, "Papa? What is it?"

"Robert," he answered slowly, "Cora is…" he sighed quietly, not knowing how to break this to his son.

"Cora? What's happened to Cora," his son's eyes opened wider, and he waited with bated breath for his answer.

"My dear boy," he reached out for his son's hand, knowing this would not sit well, "Cora is missing."

Robert couldn't breathe. He blinked hard, trying to process this information. After a pregnant pause, he managed to choke out, "H-How? How can this be?"

"From what Carson told me, he overheard an argument between the two of you, but kept his distance. Something you said set her off, and she left, just walked off into the night. You tried to follow her, but in your," he paused, "_State, _you stumbled and fell to the ground. Carson helped you inside, then he and your sister went to search for her, but she had already gone."

"My God," was all Robert could manage as he stood up and walked to his window, staring out at the grounds, trying to breathe. She was gone, and he couldn't bear it. He sobbed violently and sunk to his knees, the tears coming hard and fast as he realized he had more than likely lost her. His father's heart broke at the sight of his son's emotional state, but he held back, hoping that maybe this was what it finally took to open the young man's eyes. He closed his eyes and let the sounds of Robert's pain sink in. _Cora, you sweet, sweet girl. Please be safe. I don't think we could bear if something had happened to you. _He prayed over and over, silent tears pouring down his face as he went to his son and sunk to the floor with him, holding him like he did when Robert was a young boy, both of them praying for some word from Cora.

"M'lord! M'lord," Carson shouted anxiously as he ran into the room frantically, out of breath from having sprinted all the way upstairs. He breathlessly shoved the small envelope into his hands, holding his side as he panted.

He ripped open the envelope, his eyes searching it quickly. Cora's handwriting brought him some relief.

_Papa,_

_I am truly sorry for the turmoil that I have likely caused with my actions of last night. I want to apologize for leaving so suddenly, but I just cannot stay at a place where my own husband cannot accept me. It breaks my heart to write this to you, but there is simply no other way for me to go on like this. _

_I've sent a telegram to my parents, and they've agreed with me that it might be best if Robert and I were away from each other for a spell. I inform you of this with a heavy heart, but I will be returning to New York for the time being. My maid has received instructions of where to bring my things. I will be leaving on Saturday, and I'm not sure when I will be back._

_Please, take care of Robert for me. He will no doubt be devastated by such news, and it kills me to hurt him. I love him dearly, Papa, and it is tearing me apart to leave him now, but my heart can't take the indifference for any longer. Tell him I love him very much._

_Please forgive me,_

_Cora_

He sputtered at the heartbreaking letter in his hands, and he knew deep down that this was what was best for the troubled couple. He had tried his hardest to make her feel at home in this large and foreign place, but with the constant admonishing from his wife and the arrogance of his son, it was no wonder that the poor girl had finally snapped. He folded the letter and put it in his breast pocket, close to his heart. He managed to stand, and gestured for Carson to join him in the hallway. As the other man followed, he lowered his voice which was raw with emotion, "I'm afraid that Lady Cora will be leaving us for an undetermined amount of time."

"_Leaving_, M'lord? But why," Carson was shocked, for it was unheard of for a Lady to leave her husband.

"My son has not been the best husband to her, Carson, I'll admit it," he sighed. "I honestly can't blame her for wanting to leave for a while."

Carson nodded, but he was saddened for the young heir in the room. "Will she be returning to America, M'lord?"

"Yes, Carson, she will," he wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "I would like you to fetch me her maid, if you will. Lady Cora says that she sent her instructions on where to take her things, so I want to make sure that everything is understood."

"Of course, M'lord. Shall I fetch her now," he questioned sadly, seeing how much this whole thing pained his employer.

"No, give me a while with my boy," he said softly, "I have to break this news to him."

"Very well, M'lord," Carson relented as he turned to leave.

Lord Grantham turned to head back into the room, finding his son nowhere in the room. He noticed that the door leading into their bedroom was open, and he found Robert lying in the bed hugging her pillow as he stained it with more tears. He sat beside him on the mattress, and slowly ran his hand over his son's back in an attempt to comfort him. "Robert," he began slowly, taking a deep breath before even attempting to continue, needing to be strong for his son, "I've had a letter from Cora."

Robert continued to heave with grief, but managed to choke out a reply in between strangled sobs. "She's…going home…I knew…it…the moment…you…told me…" He turned to look at his father, "She deserves…much better…than…than I can give her…" Robert hiccupped, and Lord Grantham's heart broke for the boy.

"Come, Robert," he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, "She loves you very much. This won't last forever, son."

"That's where you're wrong, Papa," Robert whispered gravely, "It's too late. I pushed her away because I'm too deficient to tell her I love her."

"Robert," his father protested, trying to make his son see reason.

"Papa, please," Robert closed his eyes and buried his face back in her pillow, "Leave me to my sorrows. I can't bear to see the look of disappointment in your eyes."

He sighed, but stood and made his way to the door. He took heavy steps on his way down to the library. He sat down at his desk and began the letter that needed to be written at once. He pushed the tip of the quill to the parchment and begin to write.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I just want to say that the reviews have been lovely, and to bear with me in the coming week, for my schedule will get crazy, and I don't know when I will be able to update. Please, continue leaving reviews, I love feedback!**

* * *

Dearest_ Cora,_

_Though it pains me greatly to see you take such extreme measures, I must confess that I do understand your motives. While I truly love my son as you very well know, I am disappointed with him in the way he has behaved toward you, and I think this will do him some good. Please know that I have been on your side since the start of this, for I can only imagine how hard it was for you to give up your whole world, and for what price? A young man that still has some growing up to do? I hardly see the worth in more tears shed over what can't be solved until he has an epiphany. I believe that this break will prove good for your relationship, and I am certain that this will make Robert open his eyes._

_Now, I have to ask something of you, sweet Cora. Will you allow my boy to come to the port to send you off? It will kill him to part on such a sour note, and I want him to learn from this, not fall into a major depression. I know that my son is daft, but I am certain that he will find a way to make it up to you. I know that we don't deserve to ask this of you, but just give him a chance, darling._

_Best wishes, I love you, _

_Papa_

Cora blinked back tears as she read her father-in-law's heartfelt response to her letter. She didn't want to leave Robert, she wanted to fall into his arms and stay that way for the rest of her life. She ran her thumb absentmindedly over the words as she thought about his proposal. _Should I agree to let Robert send me off? It would be heartless of me to leave him without talking to him myself first. _She rubbed her eyes which were still swollen from all the crying she'd been doing since the night she left. She shuddered as she remembered how terribly things had gone. All she had wanted was comfort, consolation from his mother's cruel words, but what bothered her most was that he allowed himself to consume so much in such a short time. _Everything was fine at dinner, and in the drawing room… _He had smiled at her and stared at her all while he talked to his cousin, James, but she remembered him suddenly looking very upset before he walked off to the liquor cabinet.

She shook those thoughts away and decided to send a telegram this time due to her close proximity, for she had decided that she had to see Robert before he left. Her heart couldn't stand to at least see him one last time before she left. As she sent her Lady's maid out to send the telegram, she found herself staring at their wedding photo, and she looked at her handsome Robert, fondly holding the picture close to her. Her heart yearned for him. His touch, his smile, his kiss, and those pure blue eyes that reminded her of afternoons spent on boating expeditions with her brother, Harold. How she missed him, missed everything. She was happy to be returning home for a while, for this place still did not feel like a home to her. She knew that her very presence still set her mother-in-law's teeth on edge, and she was growing tired of the constant criticism. She ran her hand absently over her stomach, wondering why there was still no child to show for their efforts. It wasn't for lack of trying, she knew that for certain, but still, she worried that maybe there was something wrong with her. Robert had assured her that if they just kept at it, everything would resolve itself, and all would be well. Several times she had started to say that she wished to get a second opinion from a doctor, but Robert's ego was too big for that sort of nonsense, and he became cross with her any time she sought to bring it up. Her heartache was making her very tired, and she couldn't help but crawl back into her bed and try to rest with images of a heartbroken Robert filtering in and out of her thoughts. As exhaustion took over, her heart was temporarily content, and that was what she needed so desperately, relief from the pain.

* * *

"Robert," his father knocked on his son's door, "Are you ready to head down?"

Robert stood in front of his mirror trying to regain his composure as he answered with, "Yes, Papa. I'll be out in a moment." He sighed as he reached for the letter he had placed on her vanity for safekeeping, and he tucked it into his pocket.

The area was packed with people crossing into America, and at first, Robert was panic-stricken that he wouldn't find her, but just as quickly as his heart filled with despair, he caught sight of her standing off to the side, staring up at the boat. His breathing hitched as he took in the sight of her after her absence the past few days. He approached her slowly, and she suddenly turned round to look at him, stopping him in his tracks. His hear beat faster, and he found that his palms were uncomfortably sweaty, as he saw her mouth his name, and he quickly gathered his bearings before pressing forward. He saw tears glimmering in her eyes, and he whispered her name as she slammed hard into him, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her just as tightly, and he could feel her clutching to him with everything she had. He buried his nose in her hair, not caring that they were making a scene in public.

She finally pulled back so that she could look at him, and they stared at each other in sad silence a few moments before Robert finally spoke, "Cora, my darling. I am so, so sorry." He placed his hand on her cheek, gently, his caress tender and careful. "I cannot express how sorry I am for everything. Every last thing that that you did not deserve to suffer from. I swore to protect you, and I have broken that promise." He took her hands in his, holding them to his lips, "I don't deserve to have you, darling. You are such a loving and caring soul, and I can't even express to you how I feel. I'm scared half to death, Cora. I fear that if I let myself be free with my emotions, that I will be a changed man in your eyes. I can't bear the thought of you thinking me as weak."

Cora watched as her husband's armor cracked at his confession, and it was her turn to speak. "Robert, I won't deny that you have hurt me a great deal, but I do love you very much, and I believe in you. I believe that you can fix this rift you've created between us, but it will take time. That is the point of this journey, to allow us each some time to step back and look at the big picture. This won't be easy, Robert, but we must cope, and when we see each other next, I hope that things will have changed for the better."

He nodded, and without warning, crushed her into a sudden hug, "I will think about you every minute of every day," he whispered into her ear, "I will miss you so terribly much."

"Oh, Robert," she lamented, tears starting to roll down her face, "Perhaps you'll finally understand that this is how I've felt since the beginning of our life together. I've missed you terribly, and now you will have to learn to experience just that." She placed a sad kiss on his cheek as he drained of color, ashamed at himself once more.

The horn sounded, warning the passengers that it was time to board, and as she looked to the ship and looked back at him, he whispered, "Can I have a kiss to remember you by?"

"This isn't goodbye forever, Robert," she sighed quietly, "It's a 'see you soon'. But, of course I'll kiss you." She slowly pulled him down closer to her and her lips met his in a slow, bittersweet display. The second horn sounded, the final warning, and they parted, both of them fighting back their emotions.

He reached into his jacket pocket and produced the envelope, handing it to her. "Send a telegram when you've arrived safely, and please, write to me." He kissed her hair and whispered, "And for God's sake, be careful."

Her hand pulled away from his slowly as she began to climb the boarding plank, as he watched the plank be retracted and her to disappear into the crowd. As the ship began to slowly pull away, Robert couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He watched as her small form appeared against one of the railings, her maid close behind her, and the words that he couldn't manage finally fell off his lips with a heart-wrenching sob, "I love you, Cora."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I didn't feel comfortable leaving this on such a sad note, so here's a slightly happier chapter to hold you over just in case I don't have another chance to update this week. Please review so I know what you think!**

* * *

Robert was not used to waking up knowing that she was not there. He couldn't stand the not knowing, but he did not have a choice in the matter. He had also realized that crying over her absence would not work, so he took to involving himself in the affairs of the estate to the point of exhaustion. When her first letter arrived, he had been at breakfast with his father and he ripped open the envelope, his eyes pouring over her words.

_Darling Robert,_

_I have truly missed it here, and the climate is so much more forgiving. Mother and I went shopping yesterday, and Harold and I went out on one of the boats together. I have missed this life, but do not mistake me, Robert. I DO miss you terribly, and I wish that things weren't like this. It's not right to be so distant from you. I want our life together to be a happy one, or at the very least loving. _

_I can't stop thinking about what you said to me on the docks. You said that you were afraid of opening up to me because I might view you as weak? I think you're the strongest man I know, Robert, but if there's one person a man should be able to bare his soul to, it should be his wife. I love you more than my heart can handle, but I have never hidden my emotions from you. Love should be a reciprocated feeling._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Cora_

He sighed and folded up the letter, knowing that she was right. What should bother him is that in trying not to appear weak, he was making himself appear careless. His father watched him closely as he peered over the newspaper, trying to gauge his son's emotions. Finally Robert looked up and said, "Cora says things are going well over there. She has been spending time with her brother."

"That's good to hear. What was his name again," Lord Grantham tried to remember the man he had shook hands with in New York once, but the name could not be conjured.

"His name is Harold, and yes, it brings me a sense of calm to hear that she is doing well," Robert said, shocking his father with his maturity. "I am not a fool, I do know that this is entirely my fault, and I will fix it. I think the best thing I can do is to let myself yearn for her to the point that I can't help wanting her beside me at all times." He stared down at his plate, shook his head softly, and then pushed the rest away. "I think I'll go and have a walk, Papa. I'll be back before luncheon." He stood and exited the room before his father could even speak. Lord Grantham turned back to give Carson a small smile, and he said, "I think he's slowly coming around."

Robert returned from his walk, his mind still terribly troubled. He needed to respond to her letter, so he went to an empty sitting room and began to write.

_Dearest Cora,_

_Things seem so boring around here without you. I miss your voice, the way you say my name. But, in your absence I have stepped up to assist Papa more than ever now, and I feel selfish and guilty for having waited this long to pull my weight. I never realized how much work there was in running this estate, and I don't believe it has been kind to his health. So, I plan to assist him in any way I can, for I dread being alone. When I am alone, my thoughts are only of you, and how terribly I miss you. Things are not the same anymore, and everything is slowly coming into focus for me. I think I am finally beginning to understand how you have felt these past seven months. At night I lie awake at night, and I regret that I did not sleep with you, for I ache for your warmth, for your love. It costs me nothing to admit this to you, for I assure you I am on a leisurely stroll through hell without you here._

_Please come back to me soon,_

_Robert_

He sealed the letter and rang for someone to take it and post it. He rubbed his eyes, then checked the time seeing that he had an hour before luncheon, so he headed for the library to do some researching. He sat quietly at the desk, pouring over numbers and information when his father found hi.

"Come along, my boy. It's time for luncheon. After dinner we can discuss our meeting with the Estate Manager tomorrow," he said, and with that he led the way from the room.

* * *

Lord Grantham closed his eyes for a moment and recalled that day when his son had come home from watching Cora set sail. The lost look that had been in his eyes, and how rugged he had looked when he walked through the door. It had been twenty minutes until the gong when he had finally come home, and he had informed him that he wouldn't be attending dinner. Lord Grantham had not pressed the issue, but he had certainly worried for him. Violet certainly hadn't helped either, telling him that she obviously hadn't been worthy if she had given up, but Rosamund had quieted her mother as she saw how badly her brother was hurting.

It had been about three months now since Cora's departure for America, and he was noticing major changes in his son. Just the other day he had asked Robert a question on something to do with the estate, and Robert had excitedly chatted about an idea that Cora had given him, and he had noticed a twinkle in his son's blue eyes. His mood seemed to be lighter as well, and every time a letter arrived from her, Robert tore into it like a greedy child on Christmas morning. He had also noted strong jealousy from Robert during one of the days Marmaduke Painswicke had been visiting his sister. It had been a nice dinner, but it was after the women had gone through that Marmaduke had spoken sweetly of Rosamund, and Robert had rolled his eyes, and as they joined the girls in the drawing room, Robert had seemed very uncomfortable at the loving glances his sister was receiving from the other man.

Now, the very tired Earl sat at his desk in the library, copying notes on some of the tenants when his son burst through the door white as a ghost. "Robert, what ever is the matter," he questioned worriedly, standing up from his seat as his son rushed toward him, his hands shaking as he read the telegram.

_**ROBERT YOU MUST COME TO AMERICA STOP I NEED YOU STOP I AM PREGNANT STOP**_

_**CORA CRAWLEY**_

He sank to his chair, and his son looked at him, still in shock. Finally, Lord Grantham was able to speak, "Well, you must go to her, Robert! This is wonderful news!"

"But, Papa, why must I travel to America? Does this mean she is not fit to travel home before the baby's birth," Robert asked, confused.

"I imagine that in her condition she does not wish to travel back alone. Nonetheless, you must inform your man to pack immediately. I'll get you tickets on the next passage over."

Robert turned to go, but Lord Grantham pulled him into a surprising hug which was a rare occurrence, and his father said softly, "Young Robert, I am so proud of you." He pulled away and stuck out his hand instead, "Congratulations."

* * *

Robert stood next to the ship with his father, waiting for Watson to return from the check-in booth. He was very nervous about going to see Cora, but his heart beat faster at the thought of seeing her again in just a few days' time. "I'll send a telegram as soon as I get there," he said calmly.

Lord Grantham shook his head and laughed, "You don't fool me, Robert. I know that you're terrified about seeing her again, but I trust that you have finally figured out everything out?" When Robert looked panicked, his father chuckled again, "I am certain that when you lay eyes on her again, everything will fall into place. Tell her the truth, she deserves it."

Robert nodded, taking his father's speech to heart, knowing that he was right. He knew what he felt now, and he was going to act on it. No more hiding, no more running, nothing mattered to him but her. "Thank you for everything, Papa." The boarding horn sounded, and the men shook hands and Robert climbed up the plank, not bothering to head out to the railing. He found Watson and asked him to show him to his room so that he could rest for a while. He had not slept much the night before, and now the exhaustion was catching up with him. He crawled into his bed and immediately felt sleep tugging him down, but the last thought he had before he crashed brought a smile to his lips. _I'll see you soon, my darling. I love you._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: The past few days have been kinder than I thought they would be, so I've been able to stay on top of things. Next chapter will see them finally seeing each other again! **

* * *

Robert was terribly sick, and he could barely move without wanting to heave. This voyage had him sicker than a dog, and he was suffering greatly. He was incapable of eating, and hardly able to crawl out of his bed. Watson checked on him constantly, insisting that he drink more water to keep himself hydrated, but Robert was too weak for much of anything. He was nearly at the point of losing all hope, but the thought of seeing his wife in just two more days was enough to give him enough strength to hang on. He laid curled up in his bed, gazing at her picture, tightly hugging her pillow to him. He had packed it to comfort him on the journey, and he lost himself in the faint scent of her perfume that still remained, and he slipped off into restless sleep.

"_Robert," she called from somewhere in the darkness, and he groped around aimlessly in the black space, trying to find her. _

"_Cora? Where are you," he asked as he continued searching._

"_Robert!"_

_Her voice sounded frantic and he panicked, moving around all over the room, his heart racing as he searched all over for her. He found a door knob and he opened the door to blinding light, finding Cora on her knees on the floor, blood surrounding her. He ran to her, finding her pale nightgown saturated in blood. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and whispered his name one last time before she collapsed._

He woke with a start, turning onto his side and vomiting all over the bed spread. He was soaked in sweat, and shaking violently, tears pouring down his face. Watson peeked in to the room to check on him, having seen him asleep the last time he had been back. At the frightful sight, he rushed forward to tend to him, first cleaning him up, and helping Robert to a chair while he changed the soiled bedding.

"W-Watson," he gasped, still violently shivering, "You mustn't do that… It's beneath your dignity..."

"I don't mind, m'lord. Here, drink this, small sips," he said softly, handing the other man the water cup. He took the sheets off and replaced them with new ones, then he went to stand before Robert. "Are you alright? Would you like me to draw you a bath, m'lord?"

"I think that might be a good idea, Watson. Thank you so much for taking care of me, I don't mean to be a menace," he sighed softly.

The other man chuckled softly, "I'm afraid that I am bound to such duties by a promise I made, m'lord."

"A promise," Robert said slowly, it taking him a moment to connect the dots, "Did my wife make you promise to take care of me?" The thought of her going to such lengths to make sure he was taken care of made him feel so much better.

Watson gave a smile, but answered, "I'm sworn to secrecy, m'lord."

Robert gave his valet a small smile, and he nodded as Watson went to the other room to run the water for the bath tub. As Watson returned for him, and helped him to the bathroom, "I'll be back to check on you." Robert undressed himself, and he sunk into the water, sighing as his anxieties slowly dissolved, and he had to admit, he felt much better. When Watson returned about fifteen minutes later, he handed Robert a towel, and was about to go lay out a new pair of pajamas, but Robert stopped him.

"Actually, I think I would like to go out onto the deck for a while, get some fresh air. I feel better, and I will go mad if I am to spend one more minute in this dark room."

Watson left Robert to wrap a towel around himself, and he donned a fresh pair of shorts and an undershirt before going out to be dressed in his waistcoat and tweed jacket, pulling his trousers on, he also grabbed his shoes. He went out to take a small walk around the upper decks, staring out at the distance, his thoughts on how he would greet her when he finally saw her. _I can't wait to see her, it's been so long. _His thoughts turned to her warm arms, and how much he wanted them to be wrapped around him, about her lips, and how much he wanted them against his, and as the thought of doing both of those things together, he suddenly had to grasp the railing. His mind raged as he thought of holding her in his arms at night took over him. He missed her much more than he initially thought he would, and his stomach clenched as his desire to talk to her became too much. He shook his head and gazed out at the water, the blue sky reminded of him of her sparkling eyes that held the ability to pierce right through his soul, and he sighed quietly, turning away from the water. _Two more days, and she's yours. You can do this, man. _He spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around the ship, exploring, but in the evening, he was feeling the effects of his adventures, and felt himself growing rather weary again. He returned to his room and someone brought him a tray with some light foods on it, and after eating, Watson dressed him for bed. As he sunk into the mattress, he pulled her pillow to him, resting his cheek against it, and he closed his eyes. Within minutes, the subtlety of her soft and sweet scent had coaxed him into unconsciousness, and he rested better than he had the entire boat ride.

* * *

Cora sat in the drawing room with her parents, a book in her hands as she tried to ignore their affectionate flirting. She couldn't help but hear her mother's giggles, her father's low chuckles, and the soft sounds of sweet kisses every so often. Her heart ached, but she knew that Robert would be there with her in just two days' time, and she smiled at that. Though they hadn't spoken to each other in almost three months, she could tell how much he had grown as a man just by reading his letters. She knew that she still had to proceed cautiously, but all she wanted was to bury her face in him and hold him tightly to her. She smiled to herself, and she pulled her make-shift bookmark, and smiled at the handsome man in the picture. Her hand subconsciously rubbed against her stomach as she thought of their unborn child, and she said a silent prayer for her husband to return to her as quickly as possible. She stood suddenly and went over to wish her parents good night, and she went up to her room, and she reached beneath her pillow, conjuring his favorite scarf that she had taken with her. She had asked Watson if she could take it since Robert would not be needing it in the warm weather, and he didn't object. If it hadn't been for the comfort of holding something of his close to her at night, she might have broken down at the start. She laid across her bed, bringing the scarf close to her, she inhaled gently, and the wonderful scent of her husband filled her nostrils, and when her maid knocked on the door, she quickly hid it again as she dressed for bed. Once warm beneath the covers, she reached for his scarf and brought it to her cheek as she closed her eyes. The softness of the material and the small traces of his cologne calmed her down until she fell into deep, refreshing sleep, and her mind danced with sweet images of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I wrote this in a hurry, but I couldn't resist. I tweaked the timeline a little bit, but more on that later. Enjoy!**

* * *

He heard the cheers of the crowd of people waiting at the docks, and he frantically scanned the crowd, trying to find her, but it was of no use. He sighed, his heart racing, and his palms sweaty from being terribly nervous. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there, he could feel her presence. He stood close to Watson as they began to pull up, the process beginning. He couldn't wait to get off the boat, for he was terribly sick of the constant movement. He smiled to himself as he thought of how he could woo her.

Cora shaded the sun from her eyes, looking up to scan the decks to see if he was there, but it was futile at this point, for it was far too crowded to see him. She fidgeted nervously, her hand absentmindedly running over her stomach, feeling the small bump there to comfort her. Finally, she watched as they began to let passengers off the ship, and she felt her heart stop as she finally spotted him. He was wearing his blue jacket, the one that accented his eyes, and he was looking all around for her. After some frantic waves and movements on her part, he finally spotted her, and their eyes locked. A grin lit up on his face as he made his way towards her as quickly as possible, almost running. He stopped in front of her, and she wondered if he was real. She reached up to touch his cheek, and he leaned into the touch, placing his hand over hers to hold it there. The warmth of his skin convinced her that this was real, and she began to grin, too. "Robert," she gasped, "You're real."

He laughed heartily, "Of course I am, my darling, and so are you." She smiled, and he suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, staring at her lips, "So very real…" He leaned in close, and before he kissed her, he whispered her name. Their lips met in a slow and gentle kiss, but he poured every aspect of his aching soul into it, and he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and kissing her as they spun happily in a circle. She squealed against his lips, her wrists wrapping tightly around his neck. As he finally set her down, he gave her a sheepish smile, looking into her eyes as he whispered, "I've dreamed about this moment since the day I watched you leave. I've been incredibly foolish to allow you to slip away from me, and I never want that to happen again." He took her face in his hands, and quietly said, "I love you, Cora Crawley." He placed one of her hands over his heart, "This beats for you. It took me until you were gone to realize how much you mean to me, and I know we have a long road before us, but I will do everything I can to make you happy again."

Cora felt the tears gather in her eyes at his confession, and she leaned up to kiss him, hugging him tight to her, "Oh, Robert, you have no idea how long I've ached for those words. I am happy, right now, in this moment. I love you, Robert, with all of my being."

He held her tight in his arms, not caring that they were surrounded by people bustling around them. Watson stood off at a respectable distance with Robert's luggage, and he couldn't help the smile spreading across his face at the grin that wouldn't leave Robert's face. He hadn't seen a smile that bright since the day he married Miss Levinson, and it was so incredibly lovely to see them happy together again. Finally, the couple broke apart and Cora showed him where the carriage was parked. Robert offered her his arm, and she put her hand through it gladly, walking as close to him as possible. They couldn't stop smiling at each other, and Robert helped her up into the carriage, and then eagerly climbed in after her, feeling her immediately sidle up to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and he suddenly remembered, "Cora," he began slowly.

"Yes, Robert? What is it," she asked nervously, his strange tone catching her off guard as she looked up at him.

"May I, er, would you mind terribly if I," he gestured toward her stomach and the slight bump that he could see there.

She giggled at his nervousness and need to ask for approval, and she nodded vigorously, "Oh, Robert. How sweet of you, but you don't need to ask!" She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, and his face lit up as he felt the gentle curve of her expanding abdomen, the skin firm beneath his palm. She kissed his cheek, enjoying the warmth and affection radiating from her husband. She laid her head against his shoulder, and he happily adjusted to make her more comfortable. On the ride back to her parents', she chatted happily with the man she had missed so much, and they talked about how she had been over the past few months, and all about her family. She asked him about Lord Grantham, and how his mother had taken her departure. He cringed at that memory, but he happily told her any information she wanted to know. The last stretch home, they rode in silence, simply staring into each other's eyes, not speaking, not moving, until she finally shook her head. "You've changed so much. It's so hard to believe that you are the same man as you were when I left, Robert."

He gave her a sad smile, and he stroked her cheek tenderly, "Alas, I am not the same man that you left behind. I am so much more than that now, and I have changed for the better, I think. I love you, Cora." He kissed her softly, and they grinned when the carriage stopped. She interlocked their fingers, and they exited the carriage to meet her parents with matching smiles on their faces. Everything felt so much brighter to them both, and they were endlessly relieved.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I am so sorry that it took this long to update! Between the craziness of the holidays, work, and a brief weekend getaway, time just got away from me. Here's a chapter to hold you over, and I'll probably post another one for you guys later today after I get off from work! Hang in there, guys! I'm trying to get back into the swing of things! Enjoy!**

* * *

Robert took a deep breath as his mother-in-law sized him up, her nostrils flaring in that way that always unnerved him. Martha Levinson was skilled in making a person feel uncomfortable in their own skin. Her wit was sharp, and she could easily detect a lie if one was being told to her. The scariest thing for Robert was that he knew she could see right through him, and he was painfully aware of that as she stared him down.

"Well, Robert," she said slowly, putting emphasis on his name, "Long time no see." Cora watched, her fingers laced with Robert's, and she could feel how nervous he was. She gave him a reassuring squeeze, and she lightly traced her thumb back and forth over his hand. Isidore Levinson sat on the couch behind his wife, trying not to interrupt her, but also ready to jump in if necessary.

Robert stood his ground, "Yes, I agree, it has been too long. Far too long, in fact, and no one should be to blame but myself." Martha gave him a look for a few moments longer, and then she smiled.

"I am still not happy, but it is so nice to see you, Robert," she admitted, and she turned her head expectantly. Robert hesitantly leaned forward to kiss her cheek, and she hugged him awkwardly due to Cora's hand still in his. Isidore stood and shook Robert's hand, a skeptical, yet happy look on his face.

They sat down for tea, and Robert stayed rooted to Cora's side. His hand rested on her knee now, and hers on top of it, simply enjoying the comfort of the touch. They told tales of their journeys across the ocean to get to America, and Robert reluctantly shared how sick he had been. The Levinsons watched Robert interact with their daughter, sharing glances to inform that there would be a discussion later, but they said nothing. She seemed happy, and that was more than could be said for the past few months. Ever since she had arrived in America, they had watched her struggle between yearning for the home that she claimed was not hers, and the home that she had been raised in. Now, with a child on the way, it was obvious that things might become more difficult, but their daughter was strong. Stronger than them, stronger than Robert, and certainly stronger than his parents. Martha's teeth clenched together as she thought of what her daughter had told her about Violet, and how she had simply wanted to strangle her when she heard the words that had been said to her daughter. Her husband, knowing her so well after all the years of their marriage, squeezed her hand, discreetly shaking his head to tell her not to cause a scene. She gave him a soft smile, and he grinned at her, melting her sour thoughts away.

Robert watched his in-laws flirting, and it was enough to make his stomach contents rise. He was not very good with public displays of affection, and he was always easily embarrassed by the affection of others. It was not often that he even held hands with Cora in public, but right now, he needed her, and he could care less about propriety as long as he had her to hold in his arms. He turned to smile at her, and he saw her looking down at their hands on her knee. He flexed his fingers to get her attention, and when she looked up at him, he waggled his eyebrows to make her laugh, and sure enough, she fell into a fit of giggles. He bit his lip to keep a straight face, and out of the corner of his eye, he caught her parents looking at them with their eyebrows raised. The looks on their faces simply caused Cora to laugh even harder, and seeing his wife laughing so hard, Robert burst out laughing, too. Their heads knocked into each other, and they continued to laugh until they couldn't breathe. Isidore and Martha stared at each other, and then they smiled, happy to see them being carefree. They held their sides, as they recovered, lying against each other. They looked at each other's teary eyes, and they smiled. Robert leaned forward boldly and kissed her sweetly, and then pulled back, sitting up. He blushed, having forgotten where they were, but he found that he didn't really care anymore.

After dinner, Cora insisted that Robert take her to their small library, for she wanted to spend some time alone with him. As they curled up on the settee, he laid his head in her lap, watching her, his eyes twinkling with humor. She ran her fingers gently through his wavy hair, and he sighed quietly, content. "You know, darling, I really can see that you have changed these past few months."

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, the smile fading from his lips, "I'm trying my hardest, Cora. I've never had to share my soul with anyone, but I want to share everything that I am with you. I just don't quite know how just yet." He looked up at her with a sincerity that made her choke up a little, and he reached up to tenderly caress her cheek.

"Oh, Robert," she sighed softly, staring lovingly down at her husband.

"It's my duty to protect you, and up until now, I've failed to protect you with my recklessness, and I didn't realize that I was the one that was harming you most," he admitted. He rolled onto his side whilst on her lap, and he laid his head against her solid bump. "You and our child are the two most important things in this world to me, and I will do anything I possibly can to ensure your safety. I love you so very much," he said softly, his voice cracking, "Both of you." He leaned forward to kiss her belly, and then he wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly, he sat up, and in one motion, he swept her up into his arms, and he carried her to her room. He left the room so that she could ring for her maid, and Robert went to find Watson. He returned ten minutes later to find her in her dressing gown in bed, and to her surprise, he crawled in right next to her, and immediately opened his arms for her. "Come here, darling, I've taken this for granted for far too long." She tentatively crawled closer to him, and laid her head on his chest. He let her get comfortable, and then once she had settled, his arms wrapped around her, and he brushed his lips against her hair. They were both so tired that it didn't take them long at all to fall asleep, but as Cora clung tightly to her husband, listening to his soft, even breathing, and the gentle thumps of his heart, she knew that this would be the best night's sleep she had gotten since before they were married, and she finally felt at ease.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This took much longer than I honestly intended. Nothing seemed to be going right for me today, but at least I finally finished this chapter! I sincerely hope that it was worth the wait!**

* * *

Robert woke suddenly, looking around as he heard strange sound, and he began to look around, sleepily rubbing at his eyes. He was confused by his surrounding, and he heard the sound once more. Suddenly he remembered that he was in America, and the memories of sleeping with Cora in his arms last night began to replay through his mind. _CORA. _He quickly sat upright, realizing that she was not beside him. He looked around the room again and quickly pulled on his dressing gown, "Cora? Darling are you here?" He heard more sounds, and he followed them to a closed door. He pushed open the door to Cora's washroom, peeking inside, "Cora?" When he spotted her in a heap on the floor, he rushed to her, quickly dropping to his knees.

"I'm fine, Robert," she said softly," It's just that I get terribly sick at around this time each day. Mother says it's normal for pregnancy."

Robert cringed, for the mention of anything medical made him terribly embarrassed. Still, he took Cora's hand in his, "Is there anything I can do or get for you?"

She smiled up at him, "I think I'll be alright. I'm sorry that you had to see me like this, Robert." She ran her hand across his cheek, noting the stubble beginning to appear. She began to climb to her feet, and she quickly felt the protests of her back muscles. He noticed her wince, and he helped her get up more comfortably. Once she was on her feet, he surprised her by pulling her into an embrace, his arms cushioning her protectively. She welcomed his warm touch, and she buried her face in his chest. He smiled down at her, loving the feeling of her pressed tightly against him. His smile faded a bit as he once again realized that this wonderful feeling had been available to him all along.

"Why don't you have a bath, my dear? It may soothe some of your troubles away," he sighed, gently kissing the top of her hair and gently rubbing her back, "I don't want you to be miserable."

She looked up at him, her hand going up to play at the nape of his neck as she brought him in close for a gentle kiss, as their lips parted, she grinned up at him, "Oh, Robert. I could never be miserable at the thought of carrying our child. I think I will take a bath, though, so you are free to go down to breakfast without me if you'd like."

He hesitated, "Well, I'm not sure I'd be comfortable on my own with your parents. Your mother looks as though she might tear me to shreds if I so much as blink the wrong way."

"Well, now you know how I feel most of the time back at Downton with your mother, Robert," she sighed, frowning. He immediately regretted his words, for he knew that she was right, and he knew very well how his mother could be. He took her hand once more, bringing it to his lips yet again, trying to defuse the situation.

"Forgive me for that, darling. I had no right to speak in such a manner, for I can't complain when I think of everything my mother has put you through," he smiled shyly. "However, that only shows me that you are a much stronger person than I, and it also reminds me how lucky I am to have you."

"Oh, Robert," she sighed, pulling him in for another kiss, "When you speak in such ways, I find it very difficult to stay mad at you. Now, go down to breakfast. I'll be down after my bath, and then you can take me for a walk around the area." She playfully pushed him out of the washroom, and she followed behind him, ringing for her maid. "You should find Watson. You still need to be dressed."

He nodded, but he pulled her closer to him, "I know that I need to be, but that doesn't mean that I want to be." He grinned and kissed her tenderly, his hands resting on her hips, lingering there. When they broke again, her cheeks were flushed, and her blue eyes a little darker. "There will be plenty of time for that later, my dear. Now, I shall take my leave. I love you, Cora." He brushed his lips across her cheek, not really wanting to leave her.

"And I love you, Robert," she grinned back at him as she turned away from him. A knock at the door signaled the arrival of her maid, and he chuckled as he slipped by her in his dressing gown. "I would like to have a bath, Fisher."

"Of course, m'lady. Let me run the water for you, is there anything else you would like," Fisher asked dutifully.

"If you could get me a powder, I think I'm beginning to have one of my head aches," she said, her temples beginning to pound slightly. Fisher ran her bath water, then left to get her powder. She laid out an outfit for Cora, and then she waited for her to leave the bathtub. As she helped her into a pale blue dress, she asked if her headache was better. "It's manageable, thank you, Fisher."

* * *

Meanwhile, Watson had quickly dressed Robert in one of his tweed jackets, and he had arrived down at the breakfast table. The Levinsons looked up, shocked to find their son-in-law down at the table. Martha raised her brow, "Robert? I thought you would be too afraid to join us at the table." Isidore chuckled softly as Robert fidgeted slightly, knowing how intimidating his wife could be.

"Don't worry, Robert. You are very welcome at this table."

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Robert said with a smile of his own. He glanced at the other man to his left, "Hello, Harold. How have you been lately?"

Harold Levinson looked up from his plate at his brother-in-law, "I've been investing in a few odd projects here and there. That sort of thing."

"And how is your boat holding up," he asked politely, sensing Harold's sarcastic tone.

"She's a beauty, and she can stand up to anything. I actually have been looking in to purchasing another on-"

"The last thing you need is another boat, Harold. How about bringing home a woman that you actually intend to keep," Martha replied, quickly and effectively silencing her son with one of her trademark looks.

Robert began to grow uncomfortable again when suddenly Cora appeared in the doorway looking absolutely stunning. He stood as gentleman should do, and she walked closer to him, "Shall we take our walk now? I could use some air."

"Certainly, my dear," he smiled, walking out of the room with her and leading her out the front door. "Thank you for rescuing me," he chuckled as she put her arm through his.

"It sounded as though Mother and Harold were about to start one of their arguments about his womanizing, and I didn't want you to be embarrassed. I'm afraid my mother has no filter, and Harold simply doesn't care. Things are very different here than at Downton," she chuckled.

He paused to steal a quick kiss, "I will embrace this strange lifestyle as long as you're in it with me. We are one, Cora, and it's about time I started treating you that way."

She leaned up on her tiptoes to press a longer kiss to his lips, "Well, that is certainly a start."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: It's been awhile since I've updated, and I am very sorry. With school starting back up and my health being out of whack lately, I've been struggling to find the time. I will however be updating this story every Monday. (I understand this is late, but I have conjunctivitis in both eyes right now, and it is screwing with my eyesight, so it took longer to type this out. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME GRAPHIC CONTENT THAT MAY DISTURB OR OFFEND YOU, SO IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH BLOOD, TRAGEDY, OR *SPOILER* MISCARRIAGE, PLEASE DON'T READ OR SKIP THIS CHAPTER. I PROMISE YOU, THIS WILL BE THE ONLY GRAPHIC CHAPTER IN THIS STORY. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME AND CONSIDERATIONS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOWNTON ABBEY OR ITS CHARACTERS. THEY ARE THE CREATION OF JULIAN FELLOWES. **

* * *

Cora stirred suddenly, looking around to see that it was still late at night. She shifted, wincing at the soreness in her back, trying to find a more comfortable position. A sleepy arm draped over her as he yawned and quietly moved a little closer to her.

"Cora? Are you alright," he yawned once more, his bright blue eyes clouded with sleep as he softly stroked her cheek.

"Yes, it's just my back. It hurts a great deal," she muttered, wincing at the sharp pains in her back yet again. He sat up slowly, a concerned look crossing his face.

"Sit up, my love," he said softly as he helped her into a sitting position, and then his hands began to gently massage her aching muscles, drawing a small sigh from her, "Is this okay? Please tell me if it is not."

"It's fine, Robert," she sighed, his gentle massage soothing away some of the pain. "Besides, it is helping me a bit. I really appreciate this, you know." She turned back to give him a small smile, and he leaned forward to place a tender kiss on her head.

"Are you sure you're alright, Cora," he inquired, his concern for her truly touching as she reached out to cup his cheek before slowly moving closer, their foreheads touching, and their eyes closed.

"As long as I have you, Robert, I will always be alright," he whispered as she brought his lips to hers in a slow and passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling wide and cradling her against him. She buried her face in his chest, taking in his unique scent as she loved to do whenever she got the opportunity to be this close to him. She ran her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes as he gently rocked her back to sleep.

"I will do my absolute best to protect you," he sighed softly as she began to drift off, "For I love you, Cora, and I am no longer afraid to admit it." He heard her breathing even out, and he allowed himself to slowly fall back against the pillows, carefully situating her in his arms so that he could continue to feel her warmth. It didn't take long for him to fall back asleep with her so close to him, and he dozed off with a smile, wondering how he could be so lucky.

* * *

_One week later_

Robert stood before a window in the sitting room, too shaken to sleep. He stared solemnly out into the night, the moon casting shadows across the lawn. He felt like crying, but he was too numb to cry, for he had already shed so many tears, he physically was incapable of crying anymore. He raised his hands to his eyes and dug his palms into his eyes, rubbing at them softly. How could this have happened? Why to them? Why to her? He felt a pang of grief for his unborn son, the baby that would never be, and his heart lurched as he thought of Cora alone in their room upstairs, the nurse and doctor keeping constant watch. His mind clouded with the painful memories of the last two nights, and he couldn't stop them from constantly replaying through his head.

"_She's lost a lot of blood, Robert. All we can do is let the doctor look at her," Isidore said quietly, his hand on his son-in-law's shoulder. They were in the hospital, and Robert was very upset, wanting nothing more than to be with his wife when she needed him. He was sick to his stomach with worry, and angry tears streamed down his face. "Robert, I know you're upset, but you need to calm down. Getting worked up isn't going to help anyone right now. Martha is with her, and she will bring us any news." He nodded slowly, trying to calm himself down._

He shook away that image, instantly replacing it with another, more painful one.

_Cora gasped awake, deep pains shooting through her stomach, and as she looked down, she noticed a deep red stain spreading across the blankets, and she screamed. Robert woke immediately, sitting up at the sound of her scream. His eyes widened in horror as he took in the sight before him, but he quickly sprang into action. He jumped up, running to the door and shouting for help. He hurried back to Cora, and his stomach churned at the sight before him. His wife was very pale, and the sheets were soaked with her blood. She was covered in sweat, and looked as though she was about to faint. Martha and Isidore appeared in the doorway, and Isidore immediately rushed to send a telegram to the doctor. Martha took Cora's other hand, and they both tried to talk calmly until the doctor arrived, demanding she be transported to the small hospital nearby. One look at Cora silenced any protests, for she was fading fast._

* * *

Robert's hands were shaking violently as he recalled the horrid events, and he reached out for support against the wall. He heard soft footsteps behind him, and he turned to find Martha.

"Robert, she wants to see you," she said, but it didn't matter, for Robert was already on his way toward her room. He slowly opened the door to their room, seeing her lying there in bed, looking frail, but she smiled softly when she saw him. He immediately went to her side, taking her outstretched hand and kissing it softly.

"Sweet, sweet, Robert," she whispered, her facial expression unreadable, "I'm so sorry."

"Cora, don't apologize, please," he said in exasperation. "This was not your fault at all. This was no one's fault."

"Aren't you angry? You would have had an heir to secure the estate," she said softly, on the verge of tears.

"No, no. That doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is that you will be okay, and that is all that I want," he responded, firmly squeezing her hand. "In the past, I may have been more concerned about the estate, and I still am, but that is unimportant to me right now. My only concern is your recovery, darling. I love you so very much."

"Oh, Robert," she said, her voice cracking with emotion as she pulled him closer for a small hug. "Stay with me?"

"Do you think that's a good id-," he began.

"Please! I need your company right now, Robert," she begged. He immediately climbed in beside her, letting her slowly scoot against him, and he heard her sigh. "You're so warm."

He opened his mouth to respond, but he realized she was already asleep, and he was glad of her temporary relief from the heartache and pain. He tried to close his eyes, but sleep would not come, so he attempted to focus on his wife's soft breathing beside him, and eventually, he managed to drift off with her, resting to face the coming weeks.


End file.
